


Words Into Action

by whiskeytangocharley



Category: Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Not A Happy Ending, but at least no one dies, just a little drabble, season 4 fix-it kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24245350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskeytangocharley/pseuds/whiskeytangocharley
Comments: 18
Kudos: 23





	Words Into Action

He's not surprised she said no, not really. He just thought maybe they were past the days where she'd run from everything? He’d thought….hell, he doesn’t really know what he’d thought. He knew Veronica’s stance on marriage, had known since they were dumb kids who couldn’t get it right but kept trying anyway. But he’d stupidly allowed himself to think- to hope- that after five good solid years together, maybe it was worth it to take a chance.

She’s been restless for awhile now. Distant. Withdrawn. Unhappy with her choice to come back to Neptune? Unhappy with him? Maybe both? Was he deluding himself? Was the proposal a last ditch effort to try and shake things up? To get any kind of emotional reaction from Veronica, even if it wasn’t the one he wanted?

"Dude, leave her. You deserve better." Dick tells him the morning after the failed proposal and Logan is pretty sure that's Dick's favorite thing to say to him regarding Veronica, he's heard it often enough over the years. And he wants to do what he always does- blow it off, ignore his best friend and he tries as he rolls his eyes and paddles out to catch the next wave but it's stuck in his head this time.

Cooking dinner. _Leave her_.

Doing boring paperwork. _You deserve better._

Walking Pony. _Leave her._

Watching her pull away from everyone, including him. _You deserve better._

He's got it halfway planned out in his mind before he really even realizes what he's doing. At first he thinks he could just pack a duffle, just enough stuff to crash at Dick's for a few days, because he'd be back. Surely, he'd be back. And then he realizes she might not even notice, he'll have to pack everything. He'll have to say good bye to Pony and tell her to take care of her mom. He'll have to leave a note and the key somewhere he's sure she'll see them.

If he's going to do this, he'll have to be all in. He'll have to accept that he might not be back, that she might not fight for him, that she might not be willing to work on their relationship. He'll have to be prepared to let her go.

He's never forgotten what he told her the one and only time he broke up with her. _"I'm always here if you need anything. But you never need anything."_

It can't be like that this time. All in. Bridges burned. If he's doing this, he can't offer to be there for her anymore. He can't allow himself to be pulled back into her orbit. If he does this, it might be for the last time. No more second chances.

He's started drafting his goodbye in his mind. He starts with long letters, pouring out his heart, things he's always wished he'd told her but he'd never been able to say and he slowly pairs it down to something short and simple, just the basics.

V-

I can't do this anymore.

I hope you find what makes you happy. 

I love you, always will.

-L

He's not sure what the final straw is, what it is that takes it from a just in his mind thing to an actual physical thing he's actually physically doing but he doesn't own much, and its not taking him long to pack.

He's almost done before he starts second guessing himself. Maybe he should wait. Try to talk to her even though he knows how futile that gesture is. She'll quip and banter and deflect and flirt until he lets it go. Sometimes he feels like he's dealing with seventeen year old Veronica again, all the walls she's put back up, the way she never lets him in.

And then he thinks maybe he should discuss it with Jane first. But he knows even if she can't ever come right out and say it that his therapist is convinced he's in a toxic relationship. And he knows she won't tell him what to do, that's not the way it works. No one can make this decision for him.

He shoves the last of his toiletries in his bag and zips it closed. Takes a last look around this tiny apartment that they’ve made a home and spent so much time in, lets the memories good and bad wash over him, he’s almost certain he’ll never be invited back.

He leaves the note on the kitchen counter right next to the wine glass she reaches for first thing when she comes home these days, drops the key inside. Tells Pony to be good and hefts his bag over his shoulder.

There's nothing left to do now but follow through.


End file.
